fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 64
The Number One Guild is the 64th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Phantom Lord Guild collaspes, the chaostic battle between Natsu and Gajeel is concluded and Natsu is the winner. Lucy tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks, says to Natsu that he overdid it causing great damage to the building but it is kinda cool. In the meantime, the battle between Erza and Jose Porla continues. Erza has no more Magic power left and is standing just with raw willpower. Jose explains how he hates Fairy Tail climbing to the top. He is jealous about all the S Class Mages in Fairy Tail and wants to see Makarov in desperation when he wakes up as he sees his Guild and children defeated. Just in time when Jose is about to kill Erza, Makarov appears and saves Erza. Another gruesome battle between two Guild Masters is about to start... Summary As the Phantom Lord Guild collapses, Natsu is now even to Gajeel who is lying unconscious and defeated. Happy uses his Aera to get Lucy out of the building, Natsu is unable to move because of his arduous battle with Gajeel. Lucy says to Natsu that he overdid it again and says that he is kinda cool. Meanwhile, Erza and Jose are having a brutal fight. Jose states that The Salamander likes to rampage. Erza is holding on by sheer willpower, because her forces have left her as she has stopped Jupiter and battled against Aria the strongest of Element 4. She says that Natsu may be on the same level as her or may even be stronger than her. Jose flatters Titania saying that her Magic is magnificent and no one has ever lasted so long against him in a battle. Jose also claims that the only reason he has not killed Makarov yet is because he wants Makarov to see in despair and sorrow his Guild and Nakama annihilated when he wakes up. Jose is obsessed with being the number one Guild. Jose expresses his jealousy towards Makarov, for the fact that he has Erza, Laxus, Mystogan, Gildarts and Fairy Tail climbing to the top in these few years. Jose binds Erza, he then tells Erza about Lucy's wealth which startles her. But she then mocks Jose because of his mistakes about gathering the information about Lucy saying that she escaped from home and lives in a house with a rent of 70 000 Jewels and she works like everyone hard to complete jobs. Just when Jose is about to land the final blow on Erza, Makarov arrives. Both Masters prepare to fight. Jose reminds Makarov that their battle will cause a cataclysm. But Makarov doesn’t care, as long as it is for his childre’s and guild’s sake… Characters In Order of Appearance Fights *Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, & Elfman vs. Jose Porla(concluded) *Fairy Tail vs. Jose's Shades Magic, Spells and Abilities Used Magic used *Aera (翼, Tsubasa) *Darkness Magic (闇の魔法, Yami no Mahō) Spells used *Dark Explosion *Shade Entangle Techniques used *Swordsmanship Armor used *Black Wing Armor (黒羽の鎧, Kureha no Yoroi) Navigation